koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fahlma
Fahlma (ファルマ, Falma) is a playable character in Destrega and one of the antagonists in the game's story mode. He is Celia's older brother. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Fahlma unlocks a Dynasty Warriors Zhou Yu character skin for him. Role in Game As Zauber's loyal henchman, Fahlma is ordered to seek out the whereabouts of the resistance and has most of them eliminated. He is then given the task of gaining Doyle's assistance by any means necessary. To accomplish this, he captures his son Reyus and blackmails the former general into joining Zauber. Fahlma keeps his end of the bargain and frees the young man, but not before awakening his powers and putting him in a trance. In the middle of the story, he kills one of the soldiers who injured his sister Celia and secretly tends to her wounds. Fahlma does not appear again until the end of the game, in which he reveals the true function of the Master Relic: it powers all magic in the world including the Strega. Fahlma, wanting to keep his powers as a Strega, tries to stop Gradd from destroying it with the secret word. Unfortunately for him, he loses the battle and Celia recovers enough to help convince him of his mistake. Personality A character who bears an air of mystery around him, Fahlma obediently follows his orders without question. However, he also does things in secrecy to accomplish his own goals. In reality he is a Strega and Celia's brother. Following his beliefs of a Strega's duty, Fahlma states that humanity cannot be trusted to lead themselves and need the Strega's protection. If a person were to learn how to use a Relic, their emotions would eventually lead to another Zamu'el. Therefore, Fahlma sees the deaths of Relic users as an inevitable and necessary means for peace. He joined Zauber to speed up the process, plotting to eliminate him once the time was right. He is, in every way, the opposite to the protagonist Gradd who firmly believes in the goodness of humanity and does not manipulate events for his own benefit. But despite his cynical views, Fahlma's fraternal love for Celia humanizes him to the point where he would willingly risk his position to aid her. Quotes *"Hmph." *"You moron!" ---- *"Just how many deaths are you responsible for?" :"It was not I who set things in motion. They dug their own graves. Such deaths are... unavoidable. And if by those deaths, we enjoy a hundred, no, a thouand years of peace and prosperity, is it not worth the price?" ::~~Gradd and Fahlma Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Jabs opponent three times before doing a flipkick. : or , , , : Performs a reverse flipkick. : , : Launches opponent up into the air with fist. : , , : Does a crouching kick to unbalance opponent. : (Front): Somersaults behind opponent to perform a quick hand strike. : / (Rear): Does a low twin kick from the rear. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Shoots a beam of light straight at the opponent. Sends out two beams at once when used in mid-air. : : Conjures pillars of light to home in on the opponent. : : Sends out three prismatic discs that bounce off on terrains and obstacles. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Quickly shoots a beam of light straight at the opponent. Sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , : Shoots a powerful beam of light at the opponent. Sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , : Sends out three beams of light in different directions. : , : Conjures pillars of light to quickly home in on the opponent at a further distance. : , : Conjures two pillars of light to home in on the opponent at a longer distance. : , : Conjures three light pillars that mobilize in different directions. : , : Sends out three prismatic discs that travel at a longer distance. : , : Sends out three prismatic discs that inflict more damage than usual. : , : Sends out five prismatic discs that bounce off on terrains and obstacles. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Shoots a beam of light traveling at high speed. Quickly sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , , : Quickly shoots a beam of light strong enough to knock the opponent down. Sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , , : Quickly sends out light beams in a threeway formation. : , , : Shoots a very potent beam of light at the opponent. Sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , , : Quickly shoots a powerful beam of light towards the opponent. Sends out two beams when used in mid-air. : , , : Sends out five beams of light in different directions. : , , : Swiftly sends out four beams of light traveling at different directions. : , , : Conjures three pillars of light moving closely with one another. : , , : Swiftly conjures two pillars of light to home in on the opponent at a longer distance. : , , : Conjures three powerful light pillars that mobilize in different directions. : , , : Summons pillars of light that materialize within a farther location. : , , : Conjures two pillars of light from afar to attack the opponent. : , , : Conjures five light pillars that move in different directions. : , , : Conjures three moving pillars of light with more power. : , , : Throws seven prismatic discs homing in on the opponent. : , , : Quickly throws six prismatic discs homing in on the opponent. : , , : Throws six powerful prismatic discs homing in towards the opponent. : , , : Hurls four prismatic discs at high speed. : , , : Hurls five prismatic discs at moderate speed. : , , : Hurls four prismatic discs with more potency. : , , : Hurls five prismatic discs with enough power to knock the opponent down. : , , : Releases an intense ray of light within a certain distance. Fighting Style A Strega disguised as a Relic-user, Fahlma has the ability to manipulate light and convert it into a tangible form. Like Milena, his long-range attacks put more emphasis in speed while retaining enough power and homing capabilities to devastate foes. Fahlma's special move in particular must be used within a certain distance close to the target for it to take effect. In regards to melee combat, he often makes use of swift acrobatic feats such as backflips and somersaults. While not a complete powerhouse character like Doyle or Zauber, his techniques have great trajectory and can easily confuse less experienced opponents. The wide variety of spell combos in his possession may convince players to use him like Anjie despite his more balanced stats. Gallery Fahlma_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters